


Leaning to fall

by Leadenquill



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadenquill/pseuds/Leadenquill
Summary: It was a well-known fact in the Shadow World that all Nephilim had wings. A gift from Raziel to his chosen warriors. It was also well known that Nephilim were incredibly protective and secretive about said wings.Alec Lightwood had always been incredibly self-conscious about his wings and it's posing a problem now that he wants to take the next step in his relationship with his magical boyfriend Magnus Bane.Basically Alec is a stuttering mess, Jace and Izzy are supportive siblings and Magnus shows his boyfriend how much he is loved.





	1. Nephilim Wings

It was a well-known fact in the Shadow World that all Nephilim had wings. A gift from Raziel to his chosen warriors. It was also well known that Nephilim were incredibly protective and secretive about said wings. Seen as a divine blessing to aid them in their task of ridding the world of demons, Nephilim were taught since birth to only use their wing in battle or when training and never for personal vanity, lest they offend the angles and their wings stripped away or something. Magnus was not sure how much of that was true and how much was used to scared young Nephilim children into behaving but either way Nephilim’s wings were largely a mystery to Magnus. He had seen Nephilim use their wings in battle and he had even healed a wing or two in his day but even then, he had never been allowed to touch them or even stay long enough to fully examine this fantastic phenomenon. For a man who prided himself on knowing a little about everything, Magnus knowledge on wings was woefully lacking. Then again it was not surprising since in the days of old when Shadowhunters use to take trophies from the Downworlders they killed, Downworlders had retaliated by taking dead Shadowhunter’s wings. It was a dark and brutal past that had continued on far too long in Magnus opinion setting back Shadowhunter-Downworld relations by centuries and also meaning, to Nephilim, willing exposing your wings to a Downworlder was disgraceful, and practically forbidden.

Magnus had wondered about Nephilim’s wings over the centuries, his curiosity ebbing and flowing depending on his mood. But he had never allowed them to occupy any serious brain space, equating them to Warlock’s marks. Highly personal, if sometimes hard to hide. Now he caught himself thinking about Nephilim’s wings almost daily. Well, one particular pair of Nephilim’s wings. The wings of one Alexander Lightwood. Well, maybe more the body attached to the wings if Magnus was being completely honest.  
After a bit of a rocky start involving an almost wedding, a very public kiss, a lost parabatai and more than a few near-death experiences Magnus and Alec were now happily dating. Jace was home and making up for lost time with Clary, and even though Valentine was still at large, things had been quiet for the last few weeks. Aside for the average demon actively there had been no crises, no mortal danger allowing Alec and Magnus to go on their fair share of dates. They had been dating now for almost 3 months, 6 days and 17 hours- not that Magnus was counting-and it had been amazing. Perfect even. Well almost perfect. Magnus knew that dating a virgin Shadowhunter, who until recently had been so far in the closet he was a regular at Mr. Tumnus for tea, would mean taking things show. Not that Magnus minded. It had been nice going from small touches and innocent pecks on the cheek to holding hands and making out on Magnus couch. But in the last few weeks, Magnus had noticed a change in his Shadowhunter. Alec was still slow to express his affection in public but in the comfort of the loft, their kisses had gone from light pecks to full-blown making out with Magnus often ending up straddling Alec lap, Magnus shirt half-open as their tongues battling for dominance, with their straining erections pressed between them. Things had been steadily heating up between the two men for weeks. In fact, Magnus had been dangerously close to cummings in his pants like a horny teenager, something that had not happened in over 150 years, during their last lip lock adventures. To be honest he probably would have if Alec hadn’t pulled away and practically ran out the door claiming he was late for a patrol he had completely forget until just that second. At least it was more caritative than suggesting they cool down and watch a movie -The thing he always suggested every time their make-out sessions when from heavy to hot. At first, Magnus had chalked it up to nerves- he was Alec’s first real relationship after all, but the more it happened the more concerned Magnus became. It was clear that Alec wanted him, and he wanted Alec. Magnus had thought that over time Alec would become more comfortable, but instead, the opposite seemed to be happening. Alec had started suggesting lunch dates instead of dinner, and refusing Magnus’ invite for drinks, and just avoiding Magnus’ apartment in general. Claiming that he was too tired from a hunt or needed at the Institute, but on nights he did come over they inevitable ended up wrapped around each other on the couch. Or against a wall. On one particularly memorable evening on the kitchen table. Alec switched between avoiding Magnus and trying to jump his bones so fast it was giving Magnus whiplash. It was beyond frustrating. Magnus knew they needed to talk about Alec obvious discomfort with taking their intimacy past a certain point and was starting to fear that maybe he had pushed his boyfriend too far too fast. Magnus had tried to indicate the conversation multiple times, but each time Alec got defensive and irritated until Magnus dropped the subject to avoid the inevitable fight.  
Things has come to a head last week, after the for mentioned particularly heavy make-out session when Alec had practically fled the loft and Magnus decided enough was enough. No matter how embarrassed his little Nephilim was they needed to sort this out. Alec had been avoiding Magnus since the incident and Magnus knew they need to talk about whatever it was that was stressing Alec out. Magnus had called to invite Alec over for a wine and a home-cooked meal -planning to resolve this tension between them once and for all. What started off as an airy dinner invitation had quickly devolved into a shouting match culminating in their first real fight as a couple. In hindsight replaying to Alec ‘what the occasion?’ by saying ‘I always find having lots of wine help when discussing one’s intimacy problems.’ Had probably not been the smartest move, no matter how frustrated Magnus was. That had been 6 days ago. Magnus had caved after 2 days of radio silence from Alec and had texted. ‘I’m sorry for what I said. Can we please talk?’ After another two days, Magnus left the Shadowhunter a voice mail just asking him to send a message that he was ok. The next night Magnus had gotten roaringly drunk and left a string of messages that had gotten progressively more needy the more he drank. Magnus was not even sure what he had been saying near the end and all it got him was a wicked hang-over. So now Magnus sat alone on his couch nursing a stiff drink as he moved onto his second container of Ben and Jerry’s wallowing in self-pity and wondering if he even had a boyfriend anymore.  
Magnus picked up his phone the empty message box taunting him.

To Alexander:  
I’m sorry last night and about before. I was frustrated and confused but I should not have taken it out on you. You didn’t deserve that. Please call me, I don’t want it to end like this.

Magnus knew the message was desperate, but he didn’t care. He missed his boyfriend. Even if they never shared anything more intimate than a steamy make-out session Magnus wanted Alec back.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a mess and he knows it

Alec knew it was stupid and he regretted the fight as soon as he hung up the phone. Alec knew he had been running hot then cold the last few weeks and frankly, Magnus deserved an award for putting up with him. Magnus was right they did need to talk; the problem was Alec had no idea what to say. It didn’t help that every time he and Magnus were in the same room together Magnus always look so frigging attractive that it was all Alec could do not to drop to the floor and suck him off in the middle of his loft. Alec groaned falling back onto his bed feeling the all too familiar feeling of his cock stiffening in his pants thanks to that mental image. Alec grabbed his pillow pressing it into his face and let out a growl of frustration. It was like he was hitting puberty all over again and was being reduced to a horny teenager that got aroused at the drop of a hat. Only this was far worst then his teenage years had ever been. Alec wondered if all those years of repressing his desires had only made them multiply tenfold and now that he was able to act on them, they were practically bursting from his body no matter how inconvenient the time. Alec had taken to masturbating almost 3 times a day in the last week just to keep his body in check. Even now, despite being fresh off his fight with Magnus his body was betraying him. Alec knew he owned Magnus an explanation after he had run away three days ago leaving Magnus sprawled on the couch looking positively wrecked. Heat flooded Alec body at the memory of Magnus post-make-out session. His lips wet and swollen from their kisses, shirt completely opened to showcase his smooth caramel skin, marred only by a slowly forming burse that Alec had sucked into his collar bone. Alec’s cock was now at full attention pressing uncomfortably into the front of his jeans. With another groan of frustration, Alec jumped up and locked his door knowing that there was only one thing was going to get rid of his growing problem. Settling himself back on his bed Alec tossed his shirt aside and slowly slid his jean down hissing in relief as his hand grazed his throbbing head. Alec thought back to the other night. Magnus straddling his lap, their erections grinding together as Alec had kissed and sucked his way down Magnus' neck eliciting the most wonderful soft moans from his Warlock. It was nothing they had not done before; but then Magnus had shifted, and the angle had become just right and suddenly that delicious friction had gone from good to amazing and heat had started pooling in Alec's gut. Alec bit his lip to hold in his own moan at the memory his hand starting to move faster over his leaking member chasing his release. He imagined it was Magnus hand stoking him maybe he would even take him in his mouth. A low gasp escaped from Alec's throat at the thought. Magnus kneeling in front of him, taking Alec’s length in his mouth, and maybe after he would let Alec return the favour. Let Alec suck him, feel Magnus cock in his mouth, run his tongue along his length, and take him deep, swallowing every last inch of his lover until Magnus came.  
“Fuck!” Alec gasp as that image drove him right to the edge his body practically vibrating with the need to cum. There was a flash of pain as his body arched off the bed and his wings burst forth dragging across his sheets, replacing the momentarily pain with a fresh wave of pleasure. His hips bucked off the bed and he came, hard, the pure pleasure wracking his body.  
Alec lay blissed-out, his chest heaving his wings limp beside him.  
“Fuck.” He cursed again. This, losing control of his wings, was new. Something that had started as soon as Alec had started picturing Magnus when he masturbated. Then again Alec had never really masturbated until he met Magnus so there was a chance the two were unrelated. Forcing himself to stand Alec moved to the bathroom to clean himself up purposely not looking at his phone. He would call Magnus and apologise tomorrow. Tomorrow when he was not feeling so guilty about having jacked off imaging his boyfriend.


	3. Alec’s Voice mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec realizes he's been a horrible boyfriend. Jace and Alec have a heart to heart.

….  
Alec did not call Magnus the next day. Instead in true Alec fashion, he had decided to avoid his inner emotional turmoil and hit something instead.   
…  
Alec read Magnus text over a dozen time finger posed over his keyboard to type out a response. After deleting his 6th attempt to explain why he was acting like such a spaz Alec gave up promising himself to text Magnus the next day.   
…  
Alec had planned to text Magnus until he got called to Idris, where cell phones did not work. Alec had composed a text to let Magnus know but then deleted it- deciding that saying ‘Hey I am going to Alicante for the day.’ just sounded like he was running away again. So, he said nothing. It was only for a day anyway.   
….  
Turns out the ‘just a day’ meeting ran into a whole 3-day affair. Alec got back late and mentally drained dropping into bed without even glancing at his phone.   
….  
Alec was a terrible boyfriend. He had woken and gone straight to training with Jace then meetings and now it was now early evening and Alec was checking his phone for the first time. There were 13 voicemails from Magnus, each one making him feel worse than the last. 

From Magnus: 9:00am Tuesday   
“Alexander it’s me. Please, can you at least text me that you are ok.”

From Magnus: 11:00am Wednesday   
“Alexander it’s me. Please give me a call when you get this. We need to talk.”

From Magnus: 4:00pm Wednesday  
“Alexander though I respect your need for space this is getting ridicules. Call me.”

From Magnus: 5:00pm Wednesday  
“Alec I am sorry for what I said. I just really need to talk to you. Please call me.” 

From Magnus: 6:15pm Wednesday  
“What’s the point of you Shadowhunters having phones if you never use them! Call me!”

From Magnus: 7:43pm Wednesday  
“Fuck again. Alec’s Magnus call me.” 

From Magnus: 9:38pm Wednesday  
“Heeey Alexander is me Magnus, your boyfriend. Could you please, please call me. I miss you.”

From Magnus: 10:39pm Wednesday  
“Alexander the Chairman and I both agree that this is a stupid argument. We should just kiss and make up. Unless you don’t want to. Kiss I mean. We don’t have to kiss. I mean I like kissing you, you have very kissable lips but if you don’t like it we don’t have to. I would like to but … shit… what was I saying?”

From Magnus: 11:11pm Wednesday  
“It’s 11:11 and I wish that you would call me pretty boy.” 

From Magnus: 11:14pm Wednesday  
“11:11 is a mundane thing I probably should have explained that. Sorry about before I think I may have said something dumb. Chairman told me to apologise.” 

From Magnus: 12:02am Thursday   
“Aaaaallllleccccccc. Why won’t you call me? Do you hate me? I love you, you stupid Nephilim. I love you and I don’t care if we never have sex. It doesn’t matter I just want you. I love you. I think I said that already, but I needed to (loud thumping sound and glass braking.) Chairman Meow that is my drink you keep your little paws (Beep)” 

From Magnus: 12:05am Thursday   
Stupid Nephilim can’t even answer a phone. (Glass braking sound) Fuck!” 

From Magnus: 1:06am Thursday   
“Alexander. Alec. I miss you. Please call me. (Choked sound) I’m sorry Alec. Please.” 

By the time Alec had played the last voicemail his heart felt like it was being squeezed in his chest. He needed to fix this, but before he could do anything there was a knock at the door.  
“Hey Alec,” Jace called. “It’s me. Can I come in?” The fact the Jace was even knocking already had Alec on edge as he opened the door for his brother.  
“What’s wrong Jace?” Jace shut the door behind him a determined look set on his face arms crossed.  
“I could ask you the same question.” Alec felt his heart rate increase as he struggled to keep a blank look on his face.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”   
“Alec please.” Jace scoffed. “We’re Parabatai and you’re my brother I know when something is bothering you. You have been off all week. Snapping at everyone, beating the crap out of the trainees, even in Idris you were there but not, you know. Something is bothering you man and I know it has something to do with Magnus. You guys use to not go more than a few days without seeing each other but this week I have not seen him around once.” Jace paused and seemed to consider something. “In fact, now that I think about it, you haven’t really gone out with him at all in the past few weeks. What’s going on?” Jace looked at him with such open concern that Alec just wanted to let all the things that had been bothering him come pouring out, but as close as they were Alec was not sure he was ready to discuss his sex life with him.  
“I’m fine Jace nothing…” Jace cut him off.  
“Bullshit. Please Alec talk to me I’m worried about you. If Magnus has done anything to hurt you I swear by the Angel…”  
“He hasn’t. Magnus never would.” Alec sighed rubbing the hair on the back of his neck. “I’m the one that messed up.”  
“How bad.”  
“Bad enough. Worse since I have been ignoring his calls.” Jace cuffed the back of Alec's head.  
“Jesus Alec, you were supposed to learn from all my fuck-ups.” Jace grabbed Alec phone from where he tossed it in the bed and pressed it into his hand. “Call your man and fix it. Whatever it is.” Alec sighed.  
“It’s not that simple Jace.” Jace raised an eyebrow.  
“I think it really is. In fact, don’t call, go to his place with chocolate and flowers and say you’re sorry. Oh, and wine, wine is important. Say you were wrong and just agree with whatever he says.” Now it was Alec turn to raise and eyebrow and Jace blushed. “Clary gave me some pointers on apologising after my last fuck up. Apparently, I’m bad at apologies.” Alec smiled.  
“I could have told you that.”  
“Hey.” Jace shoved his arm playfully and returned his smile. They both stood in silence for a while the mood turning sombre once again. Jace sighed. “You don’t have to tell me what happened Alec. But whatever it was I’m sure if you just talk to Magnus, he will forgive you. The way he looks at you, I think he would forgive you for just about anything.” Alec sighed again letting the tension fall from his body.  
“You’re right.”   
“It’s been known to happen,” Jace smirked. Alec shoved him playfully.   
“I will go by Magnus. With flowers.” Jace grinned.   
“Dress nice, it helps.”   
“I should shower then.” Jace took that as his cue to leave.  
“Go get him, tiger. I will cover you tomorrow if this turns in to a two-day apology.” He wagged his eyebrows at Alec suggestively.   
“Out!” Alec yelled blushing furiously. Jace snickered before strutting out the door. “Smug bustard” Muttered Alec darkly. But as his embarrassment receded Jace comment raised an important point; how was he supposed to talk to Magnus about what was really bothering him. Hoping a shower would clear his head Alec stripped and headed for the bathroom. For once taking him time to methodically soap and clean every inch of his body even after the water ran cold. Choosing his nicest black jeans Alec pulled on a grey t-shirt, eyed his refection before deciding to pull on the green button down he knew Magnus liked. With a leather jacket, and boots to complete the look Alec ran his hands through his dying hair a few times before deciding it was as good as he was going to get. Grabbing his wallet, phone, Stele and a seraph blade Alec turned to the door determined; but deflated as soon as his hand touched the knob. What the hell am I going to say? He thought darkly letting his head fall against the door with a thump. Alec stood there for some time, 1000 potential speeches circling his brain before deciding he need help.


	4. Isabelle's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs help. Lucky for him Isabelle gives the best advice.

Forcing his feet to move Alec walked down the hall to Izzy's room knocking once then pushing inside before he could lose his nerve. Izzy was sprawled on her bed book in hand, she looked up in surprise at Alec’s abrupt entrance.  
“Alec what…”  
“HaveyouevershownanyofyourDownworlderboyfriendsyourwings.” Alec blurted out. Izzy's face froze in a shocked expression before she slowly came back to herself sitting up on the bed.  
“Sit big brother.” And Alec sat. Well more collapsed onto the bed beside her. “Start again.”  
Alec groaned flopping down on his back and refusing to look at his sister.  
“You’ve dated Downworlders before.”  
“Many times.”  
“And have you shown any of them your wings before?” Izzy regarded him slowly.  
“A few. It depended on the person, and on the connection, I felt with them. I’ve never been shy about my wings. Not like some. And I don’t believe that crap about the Angles smiting us just because we use our wings for something other than fighting daemons. What’s this about Alec?”  
Alec sighed. “Magnus.” Izzy gasped.  
“Is Magnus pressuring you to see your wings? I know how personal they are to you if he is pressuring you in any way, Alec…”  
“Wow, Izzy claws down. It’s nothing like that.” Alec sat up to face his sister.  
“Then what…?”  
“I … I want to move forward in my relationship with Magnus. You know take the next step.” Izzy’s eyes lit up with understanding.  
“Oh my God, you’re talking about sex!” Alec gave his sister a death glare regretting not putting a silencing rune on the door.  
“Can you not announce my sex life to the entire institute?” Izzy gripped his arm  
“Alec, is this your first time with a man?” Alec's face flamed and he broke her gaze. Izzy's jaw dropped. “Your first time ever?” Alec gave her a pleading look. “It all makes sense now.” Izzy mused. She smacked his arm. “That’s why you never wanted me to meet Jessica Halkblue.” Alec flinched. “Wait, was there ever a Jessica Halkblue?” Alec gave her a ‘what do you think’ look.  
“Are you done?”  
“Sorry. So, what does wanting to have sex with Magnus have to do with your wings? He’s not pressuring you right”  
“Angel Izzy no!” Alec stated firmly. “I want this with him. I… I’ve wanted it for a while but….” Alec's shoulders sagged defeated. “When I’m with him everything is amazing. It just feels right you know. Safe. I want to share this with him. I want to share everything with him. I just don’t want to first time he sees my wings to be…. Unintentional.” The confusion on Izzy's face slowly cleared to understanding.  
“You’re worried about losing control of your wings in the moment.” Alec nodded unable to meet his sister’s gaze. “Alec look at me.” Alec slowly raised his hazel eyes to her green ones. “Your wings are a part of who you are and if Magnus is going to be with you, he has to accept all of you, including your wings.”  
“I know. I just … they’re … I don’t know how he is going to react. Like logically he knows I have them but seeing them and knowing they are there is two different things. You got to admit they are kind of a lot to get used to.” Isabelle squeezed his hand gently.  
“I’ve only shown a few of my exes my wings,” Izzy admitted. “The first Downworlder I dated was a werewolf. One time I just let them out to see how he would react. I would not recommend that. They really freaked him out and we never really recovered. After that, I was smarter about it. If I felt, they were something I wanted to share with my partner we would talk about it let them know what to expect. Sometimes they did not want to see them and asked they I keep them controlled, sometimes they were far too eager which was almost worse, but sometimes it was good. Accepting. Meliorn loved my wings and it was amazing to be able to not have to worry with him. Going to let you in on a secret here big bro, Sex with wings, some of the best sex I have ever had.”  
“Isabelle!” Yelped Alec cutting her off. “I do not want to know this.”  
“Just trying to be helpful.” They shared a smile and Izzy leaned into Alec side. “Just talk to him, Alec. If I know you, you are way overthinking this and making it a lot harder than it needs to be. Talk to Magnus tell him what you told me I bet he will understand.” Alec wrapped an arm around her.  
“Thanks, Iz.”  
“Anytime.” She pushed him off the bed. “Now go get your man you have been moping all weeks and I’m getting sick of it. I was actually planning an intervention if you did not get your head out of your ass soon.”  
“Hey.” Alec warmed  
“It’s true. Now go.”  
“But…”  
“No buts. Just go. You will know what to say.” Alec gave her a small smile.  
“Thanks, Iz.”  
“Anytime big bro.”


	5. Apologies

Alec made his way out of the Institute, deciding to take the walk to organize his thoughts. He was mulling over a vender’s display of flower bouquet when he felt his phone vibrate. 

From Magnus: Thursday 7:46pm

I’m sorry last night and about before. I was frustrated and confused but I should not have taken it out on you. You didn’t deserve that. Please call me, I don’t want it to end like this.

Cold fear flooded Alec’s body as his brain went into overdrive. Magnus thought they were breaking up. Alec had to fix this now because there was no universe where he could imagine breaking up with Magnus Bane. Grabbing the biggest bouquet of red roses, the vender had Alec slapped a few bills on the table and took off after a quick ‘keep the change.’ He was still a good 20-minute walk from Magnus apartment and that was just unacceptable- he would not allow his boyfriend to think they were breaking up for a second longer. Ducking into an ally Alec activated his glamour rune and let his wings burst from his shoulder blades, his wings smoothly passing through his clothing thanks to some ancient magic he really didn’t want to think that hard about. Then Alec was airborne flying as fast as his wings could carry him to Magnus loft.

….

Magnus flicked his wrist banishing the ½ empty container of ice cream back to the freezer. He had finished his drink by now, but after the events of last night, he was not sure getting another was really the best idea. Magnus was so intent in his starting at the empty glass trying to justify his poor life choices that he did not hear the light thump of something landing on his balcony or feel the slight shiver of his wards as Alec passed through them meaning he was entirely unprepared for what happened next.

The door the balcony burst open sending a gust of cool air through the apartment as a voice called “Magnus!”. Magnus jumped with a very undignified screak that he would deny to his dying breath as the glass slipped from his hand and smashed a few meters away on the floor. He had somehow gotten to his feet without realizing it, his magic sparking to life in his hands ready to defend from danger. Or rather, as his eyes caught up with his brain, his boyfriend with flowers.

“Alexander!” Exclaimed Magnus clutching at his chest and his frantically beating heart. “Are you trying to send me to an early grave?”

Alec crossed the room in 5 strides, the flowers falling from his hand as he pulled Magnus into a bone-crushing hug, clinging to him as a drowning man would cling to a life preserver. Magnus went stiff not entirely sure how to process what was happening. “Magnus,” Alec said again and this time Magnus could hear the slight tremor in his voice. “I am so, so sorry. I’m such an idiot. I freaked out over nothing than ignored your calls. I should have called back the second we hung up. I never meant to make you feel that way. I don’t ever want to make you feel that way. I…” Alec words were tumbling from his mouth at such an alarming speed it took Magnus a few seconds to catch up. He pried himself away from Alec death grip effectively cutting the Nephilim off. 

“Slow down Alexander,” Magnus advised. “Breath.” Alec let out a shuddering breath, his hands gripping Magnus biceps tightly.

“I don’t want to lose you either. By the Angel Magnus, I love you. I know we haven’t known each other very long but everything just feels right with you. Safe. You are the kindest most amazing person I have ever met. There is this spark in you that lights up an entire room. I feel like I can breathe when I’m around you like I can finally be myself, and I like who I am with you. Sometimes I can’t believe you chose me, and I feel so lucky. I love you. I love you so much it scares me.” Alec was staring at him with such intensity and overwhelming emotion Magnus could only stare back as his brain tried to process Alec words.

“You love me?” Magnus voice sounded small and disbelieving and Alec hated that he ever made this beautiful man doubt him. Alec reached up to cup Magnus’ face.

“I love you.” Magnus' heart swelled in his chest; but as much as he wanted to forgive Alec and just forget about the past week, he needed answers. Magnus gently reached up and removed Alec’s hand from his face.

“Then why did you run away? Why have you been ignoring my calls? It’s been a week Alec. I thought I had done something wrong, pushed you too fast and I felt terrible. I don’t want to pressure you into anything Alec and if you feel …”

“Angels Magnus no!” Alec exclaimed cutting him off. Alec let out a sigh rubbing the back of his neck before continuing much softer. “No. It’s nothing you did. It’s me. I had some stuff I needed to work through. I know that I should have talked to you about it instead of avoiding you. That was not fair to you, and you didn’t deserve it. I can’t take back what I did and I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner, but I want to talk now and hopefully explain why I have been a bit of a disaster.” Alec reached down grabbing the flowers from the floor. “These are for you. I sorta suck at apologies but Jace says that when you mess up getting the other person flowers is a good place to start.” Magnus cocked an eyebrow at Alec.

“You taking advice from blond, boy blunder.” Magnus took the flowers from Alec. “Not that he is wrong. These are lovely Alexander thank you. I’m just surprised.”

“That Jace came up with a half-intelligent idea? Ya, I know. Although I am pretty sure he got it from Clary so,” Alec shrugged. “not sure if that really counts.” Magnus laughed feeling the tension that he had been holding in his shoulders since their fight starts to drain.

“I’m going to put these in water and then we’ll talk.” When Magnus returned Alec was sitting on the edge of the couch wringing his hands. Magnus sat beside him taking one of Alec’s hands into his own. “Ok?” he asked.

Alec nodded. “Ok.”

Magnus smiled. “Ok, so let’s talk.”


	6. I Trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Mangus finally talk... and it leads exactly where you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away on me, but then again this whole thing was supposed to be a one-chaptered one-shot so ya... Here is part one!

Alec took a deep breath. “So, I guess I owe you an explanation for why I ran out like that.” He paused. “It was nothing you did I swear. It’s just … I mean …I err.” Alec took another breath and squared his shoulders. “It’s about my wings.” Magnus felt his eyebrows climb into his hairline.

“Your wings?” Alec nodded.

“You’re just so attritive, and when I’m with you it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before and well…” Alec's face was now doing a fantastic impression of a tomato. “I want to take the next step with you Magnus. I’ve wanted to for a while. I just knew we needed to talk first so you didn’t get any surprises but then every time we went out you just look so amazing and now that I can actually act on what I want.”

Magnus brown was pinched together in confusion. “What are you trying to say Alec?”

“Ireallywanttogiveyouablowjob.” Alec stammered out in a single breath. Magnus was sure his jaw was on the floor as the image of Alec sucking him off caused his brain to malfunction. Alec was looking at him expectantly and it took Magnus another few seconds before he could muster up the brainpower to respond.

“Ya. Yes. We can … umm definitely do that. I mean …” Magnus took a breath to stop his stuttering. “I would like to take the next step with you too Alexander.” Alec visibly relaxed a soft smile on his face.

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

“But what does that have to do with your wings?”

“How much do you know about Nephilim wings?” Alec asked. Magnus gave a light shrug.

“Not much. I mean I have seen them before; I even healed the wings of a few Shadowhunters, but I have not done any serious research if that is what you mean. It’s not like there is a book about Nephilim wings, or if there was, I certainly wouldn’t be privy to it. But what do your wings have to do with moving forward in our relationship.” A light blush rose back in Alec's cheeks.

“Well, our wings are not just connected to our bodes they are also connected to our emotions. It’s helpful in a fight that sometimes your wings can react to protect you even before you register the danger.”

“Kind of like warlock magic.” Mused Magnus intrigued. Alec smiled.

“Exactly. Every pair of wings is slightly different, unique to that person and responds to their emotions. That is part of the reason Shadowhunters are so privet about their wings. We are taught that emotions are a distraction and to keep them in check at all times, but honestly, a lot of that comes from just trying to keep control of your wings. Some people are better at it than others but when emotions run high it’s like they have a mind of their own and it can be hard to control them.” Alec let out a low sigh. “I’ve never really been comfortable with my wings. You have to admit it is a pretty strange phenomenon sprouting wings after your first rune ceremony.”

“You mean Nephilim aren’t born with wings?”

Alec shook his head. “No, they develop after we take our first rune- Angelic power.”

“Fitting.” Mused Magnus

“It’s not always pretty.” Alec continued. “Our wings quite literarily bust from our shoulders.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Like you are being ripped apart. It gets better with time. The more you use them the less it hurts when they emerge. Legend says the pain is a reminder that our wings are a gift from the angels to protect the world, not a toy to use for own amusement.”

Magnus scowled. “Your angles have a pretty sick sense of humour.”

“It’s the way it is.” Alec shrugged. “But your right it is pretty messed up. So that was why I didn’t want the first time you saw them to be… unexpected. They are a lot to take in.” Magnus confused look prompted Alec to continue. “Last week when we were …. You know… Things were… they were amazing, you are amazing, and I wanted to take things further but then my wings… and you… and I…. I didn’t want that to be how you saw them for the first time.” The confusion cleared from Magnus' face as all the pieces fell together.

“You were worried you were going to lose control.” Alec nodded face flaming. Magnus laughed squeezing Alec hands in his own.

“Hey.” Alec objected. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Countered Magnus. “Here I thought you ran because you were uncomfortable making out like that when in reality you liked it too much.” Alec's cheeks flamed as he ducked his face to hide. Magnus reached out tipping Alec chin back up, so their eyes met. “Thank you for telling me this Alexander. When you are ready, I would love to see your wings.”

“You’re not mad?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not anymore. Well. I mean I am still a little miffed you ignored my calls for a whole week, but I understand now. But Alexander in the future when things get crazy - talk to me. Don’t push me away.” Alec pulled Magnus into his chest.

“That is the last thing I want to do. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They sat in silence for a few minutes clinging to each other as I to reaffirm that the other was still there. When then finally parted Magnus took both Alec hands in his own. “There is something I would like to share with you also Alexander.” Magnus took a steadying breath. “I would like to show you my warlock mark.”

Alec's eyes widened. “Magnus don’t feel like you have…”

“I want to.” Magnus interrupted. “They are as much a part of me as your wings and I think you're right. If we are going to take the next step together then I want, you to see me. All of me, including my mark. Better to show you know then lose control in the moment.” Magnus tried to keep his tone light, but Alec could detect the worry in his voice. “Well here goes nothing.” Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Alec squeezed his hands in a way he hoped said ‘I am here and not going anywhere.’ It must have given Magnus the reassurance he needed because he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of golden cat eyes. Alec gasped his breath momentary taken away by the sight. Magnus turned his head away eyes downcast fear written plainly on his face. Alec reached out gently pulling Magnus’ face back to meet his gaze.

“Magnus.” He breathed. His voice was breathless even to his own ears. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Magnus seemed to search his face for any trace of a lie but only saw Alec’s warm smile. So warm and genuine with no hint of deception. It melted Magnus' heart and not for the first time he wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this amazing man. Magnus gave Alec a soft smile in return gently reaching up to grasp the hand Alec was currently cupping his face with turning it to place a soft kiss to Alec’s palm.

Magnus blinked his eyes retuning his glamour but did not miss the slight look of disappointment that crossed Alec's face; however, it was quickly replaced by determination. Alec gently detangled himself from Magnus and started unbuttoning his shirt. Magnus was sure the temperature in the room jumped 10 degrees.

“W…what are you doing?” Alec smirked at Magnus stutter.

“Showing you my wings.”

“Alec just because I showed you my mark doesn’t mean I expect you to show them to me right away.” Alec gave Magnus a small smile.

“I want to. I told you I want to take the next step with you, and I don’t want the first time you see them to be like that.” Alec tossed his shirt away and in one smooth movement pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his chest and abs in all their glory.

Magnus’ mouth went dry. Magnus had heard the story of how the Nephilim were created many times; but it seemed to have forgotten to include the bit that said: And the Angel descended from on high and gave his chosen one’s fantastic abs. Alec noticed Magnus’ stare and blushed.

“You ok?”

Magnus nodded mutely not taking his eyes from Alec prefer sculpted torso for a second. “New rule. You are not allowed to wear shirts anymore. Like ever. Seriously, Alexander, it is crime that you have kept those glory abs covered this long.” Alec's cheeks flamed red.

“Magnus.” He warned. Magnus forced his eyes up to his angel’s face giving himself a little shake.

“Your right, sorry. I’m back. Undivided attention.” Alec gaze was intense and for a second Magnus was worried that he was going to bolt for the door again.

“Ok.” Alec muttered. Seemingly more to himself than to Magnus. “Just don’t freak out ok?” Magnus arched an eye brown.

“I’ve seen Nephilim wings before Alec, think I can promise It will not ‘freak out’ as you so elegantly put it.” Magnus teased. A small smirk played on Alec's lips.

“Fair.” Alec took a deep breath. “Ok.” There was a gentle rustling sound and suddenly two large wings were unfolding from Alec back, filling the space around him.

Despite Alec’s warming, it was all Magnus could do to not fall off the couch. Alec wings were large, the largest Magnus had ever seen, but it made sense given his stature. At a glance, they seemed black, but sitting this close Magnus could see the subtle gradient of dark blues of the feather’s undertone that glinted through in the light as the feathers settled into place. Magnus was amazed that something could look so strong and powerful yet so soft. Magnus clenched his hands to stop the overwhelming urge to reach out and see if Alec’s feathers were as soft as they looked. After of few more second of Magnus opening and closing his mouth uselessly as Alec's face grew more and more concerned Magnus finally found his voice.

“Stunning.” His voice was barely more than a whisper. “Alexander. They are absolutely stunning.” Alec dunked his head as embarrassment overtook worry as his predominant emotion. 

“You really think so?”

Magnus reached out with his hand barely stopping himself at the last moment from stroking Alec’s feather.

“They are breathtaking Alexander.” Alec smiled at him, a wide blinding smile that illuminated Magnus' heart.

“You… You can touch them if you want.” Alec stammered noticing Magnus half-raised hand. Magnus starched it back looking embarrassed.

“I shouldn’t … I mean … if you …” He stammered. “If that’s ok … I’ve never …. and I don’t want to pressure you…” The irony of the role reversal was not lost on Magnus as he was turned into the stammering, mess that was normally Alec natural state of being.

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, gently pulling them both to a standing position. “Magnus.” He soothed. “I trust you.” Alec gilded his hand towards his wings releasing it just before it made contact. “Touch me.” Any other time Magnus would have made a lude comment or joke but for once not one came to mind. Slowly Magnus lowed his hand making contact with Alec’s feathers.

“They’re so soft!” He exclaimed. Slowly Magnus’ hand followed the feathers down the side of Alec’s left-wing marvelling at how soft each feather felt beneath his touch and yet how strong the wing itself felt. Magnus could feel the hard muscle beneath the feathers, and he had no doubt that Alec could toss him across the room with a mere flick of these powerful wings. Magnus brought his other hand up pressing them deeper into Alec wings.

“Here.” Alec whispered as he manoeuvred Magnus to the side briefly breaking contact. Alec turned so his back was to Magnus then slowly expanded his wings to full span, easily 8ft, before retracting them halfway giving Magnus a full view.

Reaching out again Magnus ran his fingers over the tips of the feathers before moving further in. He noted there were a few feathers out of place or twisted. Magnus frowned. They would not be comfortable, but he knew that intimate the grooming of ones’ wings were. Grooming was an intimate act reserved for family or spouses.

Alec glanced over his should when Magnus' hands stopped their exploration, catching his concern expression and seemed to read Magnus’ mind.

“You can fix them if you would like.”

Magnus heart leap in his chest. “Are you sure?”

“I trust you.” Alec repeated. “Just gently comb the feathers along the grain with your fingers until they are straight. If any are loose, give them a slight pull to see if they come out - if they don’t tuck it under the one beside it.” Slowly Magnus began to comb his finger gently through Alec’s feathers. The feathers felt like silk under his touch. Working from, the tips in Magnus carful straightened the twisted feathers until each aligned perfectly beside its neighbour. A few came out in his hand and Magnus placed each on the coffee table. He was not sure what Shadowhunters did with fallen feathers- he would have to ask Alec. Magnus was so focused on his task that he did not notice Alec’s breathing had increased until Magnus gently ran his hand across the base of Alec’s wing were feathers met the flash of his shoulder blades and Alec shuddered letting out a slight gasp. Magnus yanked his hand away.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you.” Alec shook his head. It was then Magnus notice his Nephilim’s eyes were closed and there was a blissed-out expression on his face.

“No.” Sighed Alec. “Feels nice.” Magnus ran his fingers lightly against the grain experimentally, careful not to disturb the feathers. Alec shuddered. “Kind of tickles.” Magnus grinned leaning in to softly plant a kiss on the side of Alec’s neck. “I would love to give you a full back and wing massage one day.” Alec shivered beneath his lips. Whether it was from Magnus’ words or his proximity to Alec’s naked torso it was hard to tell.

“That sounds nice.” Magnus continued to lean against his boyfriend’s body, lips leaving a trail of kisses along his neck and shoulders while his other hand continued exploring Alec’s wing.

Alec was practically melting into Magnus body, heat coming off him in waves. It was intoxicating. Magnus whole body was a buzz and he could feel his blood trying to make its way south. He bit his tongue to keep himself in check. The last thing Alec needed was to feel Magnus’ erection digging into his ass ruining this intimate moment.

Magnus must have pressed on a particularly sensitive spot because Alec let out a low moan sending another wave of desire through Magnus.

“Darling if you keep making those delicious sounds it will give a man ideas.” Magnus teased. He expected Alec to blush, maybe even pull away and get dressed. He was not prepared for Alec turning around and roughly clamming Magnus’ lips with his own. Magnus let out a small noise of surprise but quickly responded in kind, gripping Alec’s biceps to ground himself. Alec had one hand tilting Magnus’ head upward the other tight to his hip pulling him in until there was no space between them. Alec wings were now wrapped around them, the feathers caressing his skin every so often as Magnus probed Alec mouth with his tongue. Magnus knew he should feel cornered- trapped inside this feather cage; but he only felt warmth. Alec’s warmth. He felt safe. Safer than he could ever remember feeling in a long time. 

Alec pulled at his belt loop closing the last bit of space between them, slotting his thigh in-between Magnus’ own. Magnus could feel Alec hardening between them, and his own cock rushed up to meet it.

Magnus broke the kiss to let out a small gasp and Alec use his momentary distraction to latch onto Magnus’ neck, kissing up it to the soft skin behind his ear that he knew made Magnus week in the knees. Magnus tilted his head to give Alec better access.

“Alexander.” He whispered his name like a prayer. Alec nipped at his ear lobe.

“I want to suck you.” His breath was hot in Magnus’ ear. “Please tell me I can.” Magnus made a noise in the back of the throat ½ way between a wine and a groan.

“Alec, are you sure?” He groaned as Alec started sucking at his pulse point. “There’s no pressure I….” Alec silenced him with another searing kiss.

“I have been thinking about nothing else all week.” He whispered against his mouth their foreheads pressed together. “Magnus, I want this. I want you.”

Magnus smiled softly. “Then take me to bed Shadowhunter. I will not have our first time on my couch.” He gently stocked Alec’s cheek. “I want to do this right.” Alec nodded against his forehead.

“Ok.” Alec crouched down and at first, Magnus thought Alec was going to ignore him and suck him off in the middle of the living room anyway- then Alec gripped Magnus legs pulling the warlock up to his chest, slotting their hips together. Magnus let out a surprised gasp that turned into a moan when their clothed erection ground together.

“Hold onto me.” Alec commanded. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist.

“I plan to never let you go.” Alec smiled and moved towards the bedroom.


	7. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Mangus show each other how much they love one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead. First attempt at writing fluff and smut.

Magnus silently prised Nephilim strength as Alec carried him towards the bedroom. No one had manhandled Magnus like this in a long, long time and it was going straight to his groin. He knew Alec was strong; but having his Nephilim carrying him across the loft his strong arms taught and wings on full display, he looked every bit the powerful warrior he was. Magnus briefly wondered where this confident, Shadowhunter side of Alec had come from and what had happened to his shy stuttering boyfriend but then decided he was not complaining. Magnus kissed Alec’s neck loving how he could feel his boyfriends’ muscles shiver under his touch. Magnus’ back collided with the door to his bedroom.

“Keep that up and I might drop you.” Warned Alec breathlessly as he pressed himself against Magnus.

“You wouldn’t.” Moaned Magnus in return squeezing his thighs tighter around Alec. “You would never let me fall.”

“You’re right.” Alec whispered placing a gentle kiss on Magnus' lips. Alec finally seemed to find the doorknob and the door fell open causing him to stumble slightly. Magnus clung tighter. Alec dropped them onto the bed his arms bracketing Magnus his wings wrapping them both in a feathery canopy.

The soft light from the lamp cast a glow around Alec making him look every bit a true Angel. A dark Angel. Magnus shuddered. “You ok?” asked Alec. Magnus nodded grinding his erection into Alec’s thigh that was pressed between his own.

“I will be once you make good on that promise to suck me Shadowhunter.” He teased nipping at Alec’s neck. Alec’s hips bucked at Magnus words and his wings twitched knocking a bedside lamp to the floor. Alec jumped off Magnus, flushing red and just like that his shy, stuttering boyfriend was back.

“Shit s…sorry.” Alec stammered rushing to pick it up.

“It’s ok darling.” Magnus promised. In his rush to right then lamp Alec’s wings got caught on the dresser making it screech across the floor. “Leave it.” Alec jumped back upright freezing in place, face flaming red.

“Sorry, they just… and the room … sorry.” Alec stuttered uselessly hanging his head. Magnus snapped his finger righting all the fallen objects.

“Hey.” Magnus soothed rising to stand by his boyfriend. “It’s ok Alexander.” He gently cupped Alec’s check who gladly leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. “This room is not exactly conducive to your incredible wingspan. I’ll have to redecorate.” He teased. Alec looked at Magnus from beneath his lashes.

“Sorry for ruining this.” He mumbled. Magnus stepped closer into his space.

“Don’t apologise. You have ruined nothing. I actually find it incredibly sexy, you tossing me around like that. Probably more then I should, to be honest, and definitely something we should explore more at a later date. And these wings. Lilith, I wish you could see yourself. You are a god, my love.” Alec’s blush deepened.

“Magnus.” He whined.

“It’s true. I am incredibly turned on by your right now.” He took Alec’s hand guiding it to the front of his pants to feel his rock-hard erection. “See.” Alec groaned burying his head in the crock of Magnus’ neck.  
“Fuck.” He panted cupping Magnus erection. Magnus couldn’t help but thrust into the heat of his hand.

“Is that a promise?” Magnus groaned. Alec made a small whining sound before grabbing Magnus’ shoulders and shoving him onto the bed. Alec stood over him pupils blown wide, chest heaving.

“Just give me a second.” Alec panted, stepping back. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating intently. Slowly his wings began to retract until they had disappeared into his back. Magnus pouted at the loss. Alec rolled his eyes. “They were only going to get in the way. Don’t worry I have a feeling they’ll be back.”

Magnus smirked. “That sound like a challenge Shadowhunter and I do love a challenge.” He reached out for Alec, pulling him onto the bed by his belt loops.

Alec allowed himself to fall, his body bracketed Magnus’ own. He leaned down to kiss him. Their kisses started slow but soon caught fire. Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth, making the younger man moan. Magnus rolled them over, so he was on top, straddling Alec’s lap breaking the kiss.

Alec ran his hand up Magnus' thighs stopping when they reached the hem of his shirt, eyes asking for permission. As an answer, Magnus peeled the offending garment off tossing it to the floor. It would undoubtedly be wrinkled beyond belief in the morning, but at that moment, Magnus could not find it in himself to care if it meant Alec was looking at him _like that._

Alec had almost a hungry look in his eyes that made Magnus shiver with want. Almost tentatively Alec ran his hand up Magnus’ body to cup his face before dragging him down to crash their lips together again. Magnus could feel Alec erection digging into his ass and briefly wondered if Alec would ever let Magnus ride him like this. Magnus on top, fucking himself on his boyfriend’s dick. The thought made Magnus let out a low groan that Alec swallowed greedily nipping at Magnus’ bottom lip.

The feeling of Magnus skin against his was driving Alec wild. He ran his hand down Magnus’ back coming to rest at his hips, gripping him tightly as Magnus rocked in his lap. The friction was amazing, and Alec wished there were no more layers between them. He wanted to feel Magnus- all of him. Magnus took Alec bottom lip into his mouth and thrust particularly hard, making Alec buck up to meet his thrust. “Fuck.” Alec breathed again as Magnus released his bottom lip with a smirk.

Magnus looked down at him grinning, pupils blown, and hair on its way to becoming a dishevelled mess. He had never looked more attractive. Not breaking eye contact Magnus continued rocking in Alec lap grinding their crotches together, sending gentle shives of pleasure though Alec’s whole body. He had no doubt he could cum like this, watching Magnus rock in his lap, grinding together like the honey teenager he had never allowed himself to be; but Alec had plans. Taking full advantage of his Nephilim strength Alec twisted his body so he was now on top again. Magnus reached up claiming Alec lips once more, as he ran his blunt nails down Alec back. As they passed over the scar where his wings emerged Alec’s hips bucked, and a deep moan was ripped from his throat surprising both himself and Magnus.

“Sensitive are we.” Magnus teased.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Commanded Alec. So, Magnus did.

Alec's hand fumbled with Magnus belt trying to get it open, his lips never leaving Magnus’ own. Finally, Magnus belt flopped open and Alec’ hands paused at Magnus waistband, only one yank away from freeing the warlock from his pants.

Alec looked up at Magnus, his face so open and venerable it made Magnus heart clench in his chest that his Shadowhunter allowed himself to be like this with Magnus… a Downworlder. Alec’s pupils were still blown wide with desire, but Magnus detected a flash of something else in his eyes and stilled.

“We don’t have to do anything else, Alexander. We can stop now and just cuddle.” Magnus promised. Alec blushed.

“No, it’s not that. I… I want this, its just … I….” His face was bright red once again. “I don’t really know what I am doing, but I would like to try.” Magnus reached down cupping his Nephilim’s cheek.

“I’ll guide you, darling. Whatever you need.” He promised. Alec nodded looking determined.

“Just… talk to me. Tell me what feels good.”

“I think I can do that.” Magnus teased. “I tend to be a very vocal lover.” Alec stretched up kissing him one more time then pulling Magnus’ pants down, underwear and all making Magnus dick flop heavy against his stomach. Alec tossed the pants to the floor then leaned in to kiss down Magnus’ neck.

Alec wanted to taste every inch of his boyfriend and judging from the pleasant humming sound Magnus was making as he kissed and sucked his way down his torso his boyfriend did not mind. Acting on impulse Alec took one of Magnus nipples into his mouth nipping lightly at the bud. Magnus gasped hips stuttering off the bed.

“Sensitive?” teased Alec. Magnus was looking down at him- cat eyes on full display making Alec’s dick harden even more in his pants. Alec didn’t know if Magnus consciously dropped his glamour or he lost control but either way, Alec found it incredibly hot. Emboldened Alec moved down further kissing his way down Magnus abs until he reached his navel, or rather where his navel should have been. “You have no belly button,” Alec observed. Magnus tensed under him.

“Sorry, sometimes it’s hard to keep control in the moment I…” whatever he was going to say became lodged in his throat at Alec leaned down planting an open mouth kiss on the spot sending a wave of pleasure through Magnus body making his gasp. His missing navel was a strong exogenous zone on his body. One that he so rarely explored because his lack of a navel seemed to freak most people out. Alec ran his tonged over the spot making Magnus buck up and throw back his head with a whine of pleasure. 

“You like that.” Observed Alec, a pleased look on his face.

“You will be the death of me Shadowhunter.” Panted Magnus. Kissing the spot one more time Alec moved lower to kiss the inside of Magnus' thighs.

Magnus cock was erect and throbbing. The tip glistening with a small drop of pre-come. If Alec didn’t put his mouth in him soon Magnus was sure he would burst. Alec sucked a hickey on Magnus thigh so close to where he wanted the Shadowhunter’s mouth Magnus made a small whining noise winding his hand though Alec’s dark locks. 

“This ok?” He panted giving Alec’s hair a light pull. Alec nodded voice husky.

“Ya. I kinda like it.” He admitted. Magnus pulled again guiding Alec towards his throbbing member.

Alec regarded Magnus dick as he kissed the top of the warlock’s hipbone. Magnus' dick a little wider than his own, tan and perfect. Alec's mouth watered thinking how nice it would feel in his mouth. He was uncircumcised Alec noted and he thanked the Angel that he had thought to do some research in preparation for today. Alec placed an experimental kiss on the side of the shaft loving how it made Magnus shiver. Then without warning, he wrapped his lips around the head and began taking it into his mouth. Pushing the foreskin back with his lips as he ran his tongue around the tip.

“Fuck Alexander!” Moaned Magnus and if Alec had not been holding his hips he would have bucked up into his mouth.

Wrapping one hand around the shaft Alec moved his hand in tandem while using his tongue to stimulate the head. 

Magnus’ dick was heavy on his tongue and felt amazing in his mouth. Alec pressed his hips into the bed to get even a little friction on his own dick that was pressing uncomfortably tight against the front of his jeans. Alec continued to work Magnus shaft with his hand varying the pressure and stimulation with his tongue. Emboldened by Magus’ whispers of encouragement Alec opened his mouth taking Magnus all the way until he felt his dick hit the back of his throat.

Magnus gaped as Alec forced his throat to relax around it then slowly, he pulled back up only to dive down again a second later.

“Seven Hells.” Moaned Magnus feeling himself hit the back of Alec’s throat. “God! Just like that.” He begged. Alec moaned around his cock like he was the one getting off, sending vibrations up Magnus’ body.

Alternating between taking Magnus in hand and sliding his mouth down his length, Alec continued to work Magnus. Just as Alec’s jaw was starting to ache, he felt Magnus stiffen beneath him. “Ah—fuck.” Magnus groaned, his hips stuttering off the bed chasing his release. “I’m close.” He gasped.

Alec redoubled his efforts taking Magnus as far as he could keeping his lips tight around his warlock’s throbbing cock. Magnus’ fingers tighten in Alec’s hair sending a hot wave of pleasure through him.

Magnus could feel his orgasm surging forward, being drawn from his balls, his chest heaving with need. “I’m gonna come.” He warned. “Fuck, I’m gonna c---" Alec swallowed him down again taking all coherent thought away.” Magnus closes his eyes, fingers dug deep in Alec’s hair. His orgasm was imminent now and it was taking all his self-control not to let himself tumble off the knife’s edge of pleasure.

He pulled at Alec’s shoulder trying to warn him. “I’m … I’m…” He voiced seemed incapable of forming the warning, instead releasing just a high-pitched whimper.

Alec understood what Magnus was trying to tell him but decided at that moment he wanted nothing more than to taste his boyfriend… _all_ of his boyfriend. He gripped Magnus’s hips tighter to signal his intent taking him as deep as he could, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

This tipped Magnus over the edge as his orgasm roared forward. Magnus’ spine arched, as his body shook with the need to come. Then suddenly he threw his head back and was choking on pleasure, hoarse and surprised by the power of it, “I’m _coming!_ Oh, Lilith- Ah- A…a…alexander I’m c---oh g---!”

Suddenly he was spilling down Alec's throat. Alec swallowed diligently, milked Magnus’ throbbing cock through the last of his orgasm until he started to verge on overstimulation. Slow releasing him Alec gently licked the last of his boyfriend’s cum from the tip.

Magnus deflating dick gave a valiant twitch.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand Alec looked up into Magnus shinning cat eyes.

“Fucking Christ Alexander.” He moaned flopping back onto the bed chest heaving.

Alec scooted up to lay beside him propped up on one arm.

“Was that ok?” He asked tentatively. Magnus let out a strangled laugh.

“Ok? Demons below Alexander. Fuck.” He took a few more shuttering breaths. “Give me a moment and I would like to return the favour and show you how ok that really was.” Alec blushed.

“Only if you want to.” Magnus turned to look at him reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“I really, really do. If you will let me.” Alec cock twitched in his pants remaining him how hard he was. He nodded.

“Please.” Magnus pushed him onto his back setting between his legs.

“So polite.” He purred. Alec jeans were already falling off his hips so one tug from Magnus made short work of them. Magnus groaned seeing the hard outline of Alec cock through his boxer briefs, the front already wet with pre-cum._ Sweet Lilith he was proportionate. _

Magnus kissed the outline of Alec’s dick making his boyfriend shutter.

“May I?” He asked pulling at the waistband of Alec’s boxers. Alec nodded looking half gone already. Magnus tossed the boxers over his shoulder talking a moment to appreciate his lover in all his naked glory. A light blush was dusting Alec’s cheeks and he squirmed under Magnus’ gaze. Leaning in to brush a soft kiss to his check Magnus whispered.

“You are stunning my angel. I am going to make you feel so good.” Deciding that this was not the time for testing, there would be plenty of time for that later, Magnus settled himself above Alec’s cock and took the length into his mouth in one slow motion.

Feeling the wet, warmth of Magnus’ mouth on him sent Alec into the stratosphere of pleasure. Unable to help himself he bucked up into Magnus' mouth, head thrown back in a silent scream. Never had anything felt so amazing. Magnus gripped his hips with one hand and began expertly rolling his balls with the other while his mouth worked his length. This was going to be over embarrassingly fast. Alec had already been on a knife’s edge from before now he could feel the familiar pressure building in his cock as it throbbed in Magnus' mouth.

Magnus released his dick with an audible pop that should not have looked at hot as it did. He replaced his mouth with his hand working Alec damp length.

“Magnus!” Alec gasp thrusting with abandon into his tight ring of fingers.

Magnus dragged Alec’s face to his kissing him deeply. Alec could feel the familiar pricing on his back as he shoulders tensed with the effort of keeping his wings contained.

The hand not stocking his now weeping cock, gripped Alec back pulling him closer. Dragging his blunt nails over one of his wing scars made Alec arch off the bed crying out in pleasure.

“Yes!” He pleaded. Magnus ran his nails over the scare again pressing harder, his hot breath in Alec's ear.

“Do you like that.” Magnus panted as he worked Alec cock.

“Yes!” Alec whimpered. “By the Angels yes! Don’t stop!” He begged all embarrassment gone as he chased the release he so desperately needed. He was right there hovering on the edge then Magnus' hand slowed snatching him away from the edge of orgasm.

Alec groaned thrusting up trying to chase the friction. “Please.” He begged. Not really knowing what he was begging for just that he needed something.

“I’ve got you, my love.” Promised Magnus tracing Alec wing scare eliciting more broken moans. “I am going to make you feel so good. I promise.” He kissed the junction between Alec jaw and neck. “Relax and enjoy this Alexander.”

Lowing himself back to Alec lap Magnus’ took his length in his mouth again shattering Alec’s control. With a strangled cry his wings burst from his shoulders dragging across the smooth sheet to curl around Magnus.

“Magnus.” Alec warmed nearly unable to get the words out around his little gaps of pleasure. “I… I… I can’t… I’m gonna…” Magnus released his cock once again snatching Alec from the brink.

“Let go Alexander.” Purred Magnus. The husky tone of his voice paired with his cat eyes only fuelling Alec desire. He moaned. Magnus golden cat eyes flashed. “Cum for me.” Alec nodded biting his lip not trusting the sounds that would leave his mouth if he spoke.

Magus swallowed his length right down to the root encompassing his so completely and Alec was there. He could feel it, an orgasm more intense than any he had ever experienced, building turning all coherent thought to mush.

His wings were vibrating, his body shaking. All it would take was a few more stokes.

“Yes… Yes …. Yes.” Alec whimpered gripping Magnus hair in one hand, the bed sheet in the other so hard he feared they would tear. “Angels Magnus!”

With a loud cry, Alec arched off the bed orgasm exploding from him sending tremors through his entire body as he fell off the cliff of pleasure. Magnus milked his pulsing cock, diligently swallowing all Alec gave him dragging his pleasure out.

Just when it was becoming too much Magnus pulled away and it was like the stings holing Alec up had been cut. He collapsed in a boneless puddle onto the bed panting, wings splayed out, body still shaking with little aftershocks of his orgasm.

He lay there too blissed out to move until he felt the familiar brush of Magnus magic cleaning up the left-over mess and covering him with soft, fresh boxer briefs.

He opened on eyes to look at his boyfriend who was still crouched at the end of the bed smiling happily at him.

“Come here.” Alec made little grabby hand at Magnus still unable to form complete thought in his post-orgasm state. Magnus chucked at this sleepy, post-orgasm version of Alexander and moved to sit by his hip obviously reluctant to lay down on his wings. Magnus traced his sleepy Nephilim’s face brushing the hair from his eyes.

“That was amazing.” Alec breathed. “Is it always like that?” Magnus shook his head still smiling softly. “It’s never been like that for me.” He admitted feeling more exposed now than when he had been sprawled out naked. “You are special Alexander.”

Alec smiled.

“Can I stay?” _Forever?_ Thought Magnus.

“Of course.” Is what he said out loud. “Would you like some pyjamas?”

“Naw.” Alec shook his head, eyes dropping. “Want to feel you.” He admitted.

Magnus’ heart thudding heavily in his chest.

“Ok.” Carefully they arranged themselves under the covers Alec, wings sprawled behind him as they seemed reluctant to return to his shoulder blades. 

“Come here.” Muttered Alec pulling lightly at Magnus.

Alec pulled Magnus into his chest wrapping him in his arms. Magnus curled against him relishing in the safety of his boyfriend’s arms. The sheets rustled and Alec wings moved to wrap around Magnus, covering him in a feathery blanket.

“Sorry.” Muttered Alec into Magnus' hair. “They have a mind of their own. This ok?”

Magnus forced himself to speak past the lump in his throat. Never had anyone made him feel as loved as his Alexander in this moment.

“It’s perfect.” He felt Alec smile into his hair and nestle deeper, pulling him tight.

“Good.” Alec whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus breathed.

Wrapped in each other’s arms they both began to drift off to sleep.

Alec sighed contently giving Magnus one final squeeze. Tomorrow there would still be more to talk about regarding the challenges, both external and internal, to their growing relationship. Tomorrow Alec would probably feel embarrassed about the words and sounds that had spilt from his lips in the moment. Tomorrow Alec would have to return to the Institute and resume his role as the good soldier.

But tonight, Alec only felt bliss. Tonight, he was not Alec Lightwood, eldest son, acting head of the New York Institute. Tonight, he was Magnus’ Alexander, and happily curled up beside the man he was irrevocably falling for.

That thought still terrified Alec. How much he loved Magnus. He stood on the cliff of the unknown, an uncertain future before him. Younger Alec would have turned back, retreated back to the shadows of familiarity, but younger Alec did not have Magnus. So, for once Alec did not retreat, he would not sacrifice his happiness. He looked out off the cliff of uncertainty and jumped. For once Alec let himself fall. Knowing that Magnus would be there to catch him. 


End file.
